


Restraint

by everlastingx_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Heart Break, Love Story, Restraint, Romance, Solitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everlastingx_1D/pseuds/everlastingx_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since my mum died I have been trapped and controlled by not only the people who violently abused me but also by the darkness I live in everyday. There is only so much despair a person can take before it changes you. I've been imprisoned in my dark past for so long that I don't know what it's like to feel emotions, I don't know what it's like to love anymore. My plan was to wait for death to stop toying with me and finally take my life, but then he came and fucked everything up. This love is dangerous because I know he would sacrifice anything for the love we shared but I can't let him do that. I have to leave him before death comes and obliterates everything in it's path to get to me because if he's in my life, he will die too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-2 years later-

Cold water drenched my body, interrupting my vacant dreams. I let out a shriek as I quickly rushed from the cold icy water now covering my bed. Laughter erupted from the other side of the room.

“Not cool, Paul! How the hell did you get in here anyway?” I shouted, my body shivering from the ice cold water he poured on me.

He wore an amused smile, arms crossed over his chest. “I told you to be up and ready an hour ago and you refused to get up; I had to do it. Plus, don’t forget that I bought this little house you live in. I have a key to it obviously so I can check up on you. Get dressed.” He threw a towel at my frowning face before proceeding to walk through the door. My eyes spotted the clock on my bedside table. 

7:12 am.... This is ridiculous.

Groaning in frustration, I wrapped my body in the fluffy black towel and headed towards the bathroom for a shower.

I can’t believe he’s making me go with him to baby sit his stupid little boy band for so long! I was perfectly fine the first time he left on one of their tours, why do I need to go? I shouldn't be associating myself with them. I’m not a very fun person to be around anyway.

The hot shower water soothed my cold body, making me temporarily forget about the little “vacation” Paul was forcing me to go on.

I turned off the shower once I was finished, stepping out onto my bathroom floor. My face appeared in the mirror before me. Dark circles surrounded my oddly colored blue eyes, my jet black hair fell down in a wet mess around my face. Scars from my previous battle for life that had never healed were scattered in various places on my body. After everything I've been through I'm alive, breathing with a functioning brain and a beating heart, but I'm living in darkness. Everyday was a struggle to fight off my demons and the thought of my captors finding me lingered in my every thought. I should just end my life to escape this empty feeling in my heart and the constant fear, but Paul risked his life to save me and he would be heartbroken. I can't do that to him.

Sighing to myself, I grabbed my blow drier in an attempt to tame my unruly hair. I brushed my teeth and applied my make up. 

I stepped into my room and headed towards my closet, throwing on the first pair of clothing I saw. Dark red tank top, black leggings, whatever. Slipping on my black boots, I trudged out of my room towards the kitchen, picking up my duffel bag on the way. A bowl of my favorite cereal was already set up with a bottle of water on the counter.

“Thank you sir.” I said to Paul who stood next to my food.

“You can eat in the car, c’mon. We’re going to be late.” He responded quickly, picking up my food off the counter.

I pouted. “Can’t I just stay here? I’m 22 years old, I can take care of myself and I certainly don’t need to help babysit 5 grown men.”

“No, Katerina. You are going! The last time I left you here I got a call from a friend saying you were going to jail for bar fights and streaking.” Paul scolded me. “I don’t need you getting into any trouble with the law Katerina because eventually, they will find out who you are and do you really want history to repeat itself?”

I shivered at his words in fear. “Fine. I’ll go.”

“You didn’t have much of a choice, sweet heart.” He kissed my forehead before walking out the door, me trailing right on his heels.

The only person I can be myself around is Paul. After all, he was my mother’s best friend so I feel a connection with Paul that I will never feel with anyone else. He’s taken care of me for the last two years and basically became the father I used to have before he gave up on me. I put all of my trust into this one man and I know he would never bring me anywhere I didn’t feel comfortable so I should stop giving him such a hard time about this dumb tour and be open minded, but I know that won't happen.

I hopped into the car, throwing my duffel bag in the back seat. Thank god that my luggage was already at the airport ready to be put on the plane. I don't have to lug around seven months worth of stuff . 

“It’s going to be okay Katerina. Remember what I said two years ago, I will never let anything happen to you.” Paul reassured me.

I smiled weakly at him. “I know. I trust you. Let’s go.”

Paul nodded his head slightly, turning on the car and driving down the street away from my home; a place that I have come to love with all my heart. Seven months on the road, who knows what is going to happen.

.

.

.

“Katerina? Katerina! Wake up!” A small voice demanded.

My eyes shot open and I took in my surroundings. The airport.

I stretched my arms, yawning. "What time is it?"

"8:20, we were suppose to have been here an hour ago." He huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "The little pretty boys can wait." I hopped out the door, taking my duffel bag from the back seat before shutting the door behind me.

We entered the large airport and stood near the entrance as Paul made a phone call.

“Yeah, we are here…. Should we go through security or wait?.... Oh you’re already there. Wow thanks for waiting…... I know I’m late but it’s not my fault.... She overslept.” Paul playfully glared at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, not caring. They shouldn't have made this flight so early in the morning.

“Yeah we’ll be right there. Okay, bye.” He hung up the phone, sticking it in his back pocket. “Lets go.”

“Who was that?” I asked. I didn’t really care who it was just deciding to make up conversation to distract myself from my upcoming seven month long doom.

“My boss, your boss, everyone’s boss. Make sure you are kind to him. I know how you are with people nowadays and I need you to behave alright?” Paul scolded me.

I smirked letting out a sarcastic chuckle. “Me? Behaving? Now you know that’s not the person I am Paully.” My hand gently patted him on the back.

"I'm serious Katerina." Paul replied sternly. 

"Paul you should call me Kat." I said, completely ignoring his demands.

He looked over to me in confusion. "Why?"

"Because the name Katerina is sounds so extraordinary and pretty. Kat is just Kat. It's not extraordinary, it's simple and I would respond to it like a nickname."

He glared at me. “Oh cut the crap. Stop saying all this shit about you not being a good person because that's not true. You're a beautiful girl who can behave and be kind to people because that is the person you were raised to be. I’ve known you since Lucia gave birth to you, you are not this person! I know you've been through hell and back Katerina, but whatever tough girl facade you’ve put up does not fool me one bit.”

My heart stopped at the sound of her name. How dare he say that name in front of me. He of all people should know what talking about my mother does to me.

“Don't talk about my mother, Paul. The little girl you knew when she was alive, that used to play dress up and mess with barbie dolls is long gone, buried under 13 years worth of shit. Stop trying to change me. It's not going to happen. Accept it!”

We didn't say a word to each other the rest of the way to security. I know he means well, but I can't be the person he wants me to be. That person is weak and I just can't let my guard down, not anymore.

Paul sighed. "Look, I'm sorry Katerina."

"My name is Kat." I replied, grabbing my headphones. I shoved the buds in my ears, turning the music up to its full capacity so I could avoid talking to Paul. So much for a conversation distraction. My mind was swirling with the possible outcomes of this trip. What if they find out who I am? What if Paul was right and history does repeat itself?

No.

That will not happen. I won’t let it. No one ever gets close enough for me to even consider spilling anything about myself and all those newspapers should be gone by now. I’ll just keep doing what I’ve been doing. No one gets into my head. What they don’t know won’t cause suspicion.

Paul and I traveled through security. The perverted bastard in charge nearly groped me as he did a “further investigation” for any hidden weapons on my body. Sick ass hole. Plus, his other friend was too busy raping me with his eyes to notice my little bottle of heaven I sneaked in my duffel bag. I smiled in victory. Didn't think I would actually get it through.

I stomped my way through the airport alongside Paul, desperately trying to find an escape from my thoughts since my music was failing me. When I finally decided to play the senseless games I downloaded on my phone, my headphones were pulled out of my ears and I felt hands on my shoulders, stopping me from walking forward. I looked up to see Paul’s eyes staring back me, his expression looked...worried? scared? nervous?

“What’s wrong?” I asked, concerned, even though I was angry with him. 

He shook his head, looking down at his feet. “I didn’t know he would be here. They said that he was taking another plane later on. Why is he here?”

“He? Who’s he?” I questioned.

Paul sighed, taking his bottom lip between his teeth before looking me in the eyes. “I was suppose to have hours on the plane to prepare you mentally for this. I’m sorry Katerina, you know I wouldn’t bring you around anyone you couldn’t handle.”

My heart started beating faster. He’s apologizing, for what? Why did he need to mentally prepare me to meet someone? “Paul what the hell is going on?”

Just as I asked that question, a group of people approached us.

A man who looked around Paul’s age or older, a beautiful woman with gorgeous blonde hair that I envied, and hot guys whom I’m assuming is the band. The man smiled his toothy, fake grin at me, his prominent wrinkles giving away his rapidly increasing age.

“You must be Kat! I am Justin, the eyes and ears of this business and also the boss man.” He chuckled at nothing in particular. “Allow me to introduce some of the people you will be traveling with for the next 7 months”

I looked over the features of the people in front of me to see if I recognized anyone.

“This is Lou, she is the stylist.” He pointed to the beautiful blonde. She smiled a genuine smile at me before shaking my hand.

“And of course as you may already know, this is one direction.” Justin continued.

One is blonde, blue eyes bright with excitement and a big pearly white smile to match, never met a person so happy in my life.

"This is Niall.”

Brown hair, Shaggy from Scooby Doo looking guy, doesn't spark a memory.

“This is Louis.”

Another brunette; tall, short hair, beard, kinda scruffy but seems like a gentleman as his brown orbs curiously watched me, I’ve never met him.

“This is Liam.”

Black hair, tattoos, quiet; I think I would remember someone that attractive.

“This is Zayn.”

My eyes scanned over the boys and I almost missed him, standing behind the mysterious black-haired beauty. I almost missed what Paul was all worked up over, actually whom Paul was all worked up over. Although he was much taller, stronger, had a head full of wild curls and a body covered in tattoos, those eyes could never leave my nightmares. Those same emerald green eyes that suffocated my every thought, that loomed in the deepest pits of my dark past. I could never forget them. This is impossible! 

“And the person hiding over there is Harry Styles.” Justin’s annoying voice spoke. 

My eyes were fixed onto this man, tears slowly making their way down my face as memories raced through my brain. I could feel Paul’s concerned eyes practically burning a hole in my skull as the whole group watched me slowly break down.

“I..” I stammered, heart racing in my chest. More tears spilled as I backed away from the group.

I never thought this would happen, I never thought I would see… him...after…

His green orbs watched me in confusion as I kept my eyes locked on his, searching for any sign on his face that could prove my theory wrong, but there was nothing.

Harry Styles was staring me right in the face.

I continued to study his featured as Justin attempted to break the growing tension. “Is something wrong?”

Harry never looked away from my eyes, yet his face did not look as if he recognized me at all. How could he not? I don't understand.

This is too much, too soon. I've got to get out of here. So I did what I've been doing practically my whole life.

 

Run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sorry for grammar or spelling issues if any. Tried to get them all, but might have missed some. Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think because I love you <3


	3. Chapter 1

Prologue

Run.

All I could think about was running. Faster and faster, not caring how my lungs gasped for air or how my legs throbbed with stabbing pain. I had to keep going. Away from them before they took me back.

The barking dogs that were once nearly nipping their sharp, pearly white teeth at my torn up toms now howled far in the distance, but I kept going. My captors knew how to hunt down a person. I've tried for years to escape, but this time I would succeed.

As soon as I let my mind wander off in the memories of my last failed escaped, my foot caught on a hidden tree root and I tumbled to the ground. I let out a cry, grasping my knee in pain.

They were going to get me now. This would be the last straw. If they took me back, they would kill me.

Desperately, I dragged myself across the forest floor, my over sized white t-shirt being ripped to shreds. Thorns, branches and rocks scraped against my skin drawing blood. Tears streamed out of my eyes from the pain in my knee, but I kept going. As I continued to drag my body across the forest floor, I heard their barking dogs closer than before. I forced myself onto my feet again, running forward. It took all the power inside my being not to scream out in pain as I darted toward the opening in the forest leading to the open road.

I had to get to him and I pray he will keep his promise to me.

Continuing down the street as I was told, I spotted the Shell gas station to my right and as promised, a sleek, black vehicle parked just in front of the convenience store. Despite the pain, I dashed across the old, cracked road.

He stepped out of the vehicle when he saw me approaching, a blanket set in his outstretched arms. I desperately ran towards him and threw myself into his arms. I cried out in tears of relief, fear, and pain as he embraced me.

“Shh, its okay, you’re safe now. They won’t get you. I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” He whispered in my ear before leading me into the car.

I collapsed into the warm seat, taking in a deep breathe. This actually worked. I am free.

“Yeah, I got her. I killed her just as he asked. She’s dead.” I heard him say to an unknown person on the phone. One of my captors I assume. “I’ll make sure no one finds her body.”

The phone call ends. He immediately looks in my eyes.

“You did it.” The corners of his lips tugged up into a small smile.

“Couldn’t have done it without you.” I sighed, running my fingers through my nest of jet black hair. “Thank you.”

His smile grew as he pulled me in for another hug. “No need to thank me. Your mother would’ve wanted me to do this. I owe it to her and to you, Katerina.”

I hugged him tighter as more tears poured out of my eyes. I haven’t heard my name in so long. It seems so foreign to me after years of solitude and confinement with those awful men. The names I grew accustomed to were far more vulgar than the beautiful name my mother once gifted me with in a simpler time.

When she was alive...

I looked back at the forest that had concealed me during my escape. The car rushed past, leaving behind my years of imprisonment and abuse. All thoughts that my days to live were coming to an end disappeared the further the car went away from it. This man came to my rescue and I cannot thank him enough for giving me a chance to live a life I haven’t lived in years. I owe him everything.

 

He saved me. Paul saved me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My legs carried me past different food and souvenir stores as I dashed away from them. Blood pumped rapidly through my veins. The tears that were flowing from my eyes nearly blinded me, but I kept going with the drive to escape, wiping the tears away. I knew I had to get out of here. I’m not letting history repeat itself, no way in hell am I going through that again.

“KATERINA!” I heard Paul scream after me. He sounded near by so I pushed myself to run faster. I found an exit, the stairs. My arms pushed open the doors and I fled down the stairs, skipping a few steps at a time.

"Katerina wait!" Paul’s loud footsteps boomed through the stairwell just as I pushed the doors open to escape. The exit was right in front of me now. I don't know where I'm gonna go, but I have to get the hell away from here. Just as I was about to run through the exit that would save me from seven months on this trip with him, two very familiar strong arms grabbed me before I could step through the door.

“Katerina! What on Earth are you doing? Why did you run off like that are you crazy?!” Paul pulled me around to face him. His eyes were filled with anger and worry.

I attempted to free myself from his grasp, but he wouldn’t budge. “Let go of me.” My eyes glared dangerously at Paul.

“Don’t give me that look, you’d never lay a finger on me so knock it off and stop running away.” He removed his hands from me, but still stood in front of the door, blocking the exit.

I crossed my arms over my chest in defeat, he was right. I wouldn’t hurt him. The adrenaline slowly drained from my body as tears began to form once again.

“Why would you do this to me, Paul? Bring me around him? He knows about me, he was there that night. I was never suppose to see him again Paul.” Sobs took over my body as I tugged on strands of my messy hair.

Paul’s features softened. He placed his hands on my cheeks and lifted my face so I would look him in the eyes. “Hey, remember what I said. I wouldn’t bring you around anyone you couldn’t handle. I would never put you in any danger.”

"It's not me, it's him! I'm the dangerous one he's not suppose to be around me Paul! His life is at risk now that he's around me." I cried. " He knows Paul. He knows and I can’t be around him. I haven’t seen him since the night my life hit rock bottom. I could get him killed or he could tell them that I'm here with you guys and they'll come after me.”

Paul shook his head. "No, that's not going to happen. He isn't going to tell anyone."

"How do you know?" I looked at him with teary eyes.

Paul sighed and pulled me into a hug before whispering in my ear. “He doesn’t remember you, Katerina. He has no idea who you are.”

My body froze. The look he was giving me earlier, the confused look he gave me when I locked eyes with him. I knew it, I was right, he doesn't know who I am. I don't know if I should be relieved or depressed about this news.

I pulled away from Paul. “What?! He was my best friend Paul! Our bond was unbreakable! How could he not remember me? I don’t understand.”

I heard a person clear their throat from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him awkwardly standing there behind us. His eyes found mine, never looking away as I stared right back at him.

“The plane is going to be arriving soon. Justin wanted to know if everything was okay. If so, we should really be heading back before the plane takes off without us.” His deep voice mixed with his british accent sent chills down my spine.

I looked back at Paul and he gave me a questioning look as if to say ‘can you handle this?’

Nodding my head, I stepped away from Paul towards Harry. The distance between him and I was dangerously small as we studied each other. Him to see what was wrong with me and why I reacted to him in that way and me not believing it was actually him. But it was, Harry Edward Styles. Boy, time did him well.

“Lets get going then.” I smirked and walked the same way I came, putting up my wall of defense against invading emotions. I can't let my past friendship get in the way and the best way to do that is to be a bitch. He doesn’t remember a thing about me and I’m planning to keep it that way.

Harry’s POV

Who is she?

I can’t help, but wonder. Her daring, bright blue eyes watched me as if she hasn’t seen me in years. My head pounded as I tried to place a name on her make up caked face, but I couldn’t.

Why had she run away from me? She looked terrified of me. Have I done something to her that I don’t remember?

A small smirk played at her lips. “Let’s get going then.”

Her accent was hard not to notice. She is from England? Who the hell is she?

With that, she strutted down the path towards the stairs as if she had not been sobbing hysterically five minutes ago. The only evidence of it was her awful eye liner running down her cheeks but she did not seem to care.

I looked back at a defeated Paul who had yet to move. He seemed as if he was deep in thought. “Who is she?” I asked him.

Paul immediately snapped out of his daze. “That is Kat, a family friend. She is here working with me. Let’s go.”

He walked right past me in the same direction the girl “Kat” took.

I rushed to keep up with him. “How does she know me?”

Paul shrugged his shoulders. “Well you are in the biggest boy band in the world Harry I think she would recognize your face.” Lie. Theres no way she is a fan or someone that would recognize a band member from One Direction. No one has ever reacted to seeing me this way, she looked terrified of me. She knew me in some different way, on a personal level. Somehow, I know I’ve seen her before.

“She’s definitely not a fan or someone who would pay any attention to One Direction. Paul, tell me the truth, how does she know me?” I demanded. “Why is she acting like she didn’t just have a break down because of me?”

Paul let out a frustrated sigh. “Harry, drop it ok? Maybe she thought you were someone else. I don’t know, she is a messed up kid you know.” Another lie. Fine, if he wasn’t going to tell me who she was, I will just have to ask her myself.

We walked in silence the rest of the way back to the others. My mind spiraled with possible ways this girl could know me and why she was so terrified of me. Long lost cousin that I bullied? No. Ex-girlfriend? Definitely not.

We finally reached the others just as the private plane arrived. My eyes wandered over to her, standing next to Lou, her eyes already watching me. Our eye contact broke as Niall approached her, tissues in his right hand, pointing out the mess of black make up covering her cheeks. Of course Niall is sucking up to the new girl.

She smiled gratefully at him before taking the tissues. We walked through the twisting hallways out towards the plane. Once I stepped onto the plane, I immediately spotted her sitting by herself in a secluded corner in the back, tissues still captured in one hand and a small, cheetah print bag placed in the other. I watched as she made her way over to Paul. He pointed towards the back, the toilet, I assumed. Kat thanked him before walking off to clean herself up.

If I was going to get answers, I needed to sit with her. Maybe the long plane ride would make us better friends and she would open up to me or she could make this trip a living hell and I will have to force it out of her. Well, I guess I should hope for the best. Before I could stop myself, I plopped down in the empty seat next to her duffel bag. My mind was going crazy with questions. How do I know she will answer them? She probably won’t, but I have to try. My phone became my distraction as I waited for the mysterious Kat to make an appearance from the restroom.

Finally, I saw her emerge from the door, eyes looking towards the ground. Once she looked up, she locked eyes with me, stopping in her tracks.

“What do you think you are doing?” She demanded.

I noticed she reapplied her face in the bathroom. Why does she wear that much make up like she trying to change the way she looks? It’s terrible. That god awful eye liner is basically swallowing her eyes.

“Sitting? That is what people do on planes.” I said smugly, shrugging my shoulders.

She glared at me, crossing her arms over her chest. “In my seat.”

I let out a small chuckle. “Well sweet heart, I’ll tell you what. If you can show me your name on this seat then I will gladly find another.”

She rolled her eyes before climbing onto my lap. “What the hell are you doing?”

I felt her lips press against ear. “Getting in my seat which you so rudely occupied. You’re right, my name isn’t on this seat, but you’ve just set yourself up on one hell of a plane trip so buckle up.” Her thick british accent sent goosebumps up and down my body as she removes herself from my lap, taking a seat in the one next to me. I glared at her while she buckled herself into her seat. She’s stubborn, this isn’t going to be easy.

Once she was situated, she turned to me with a smirk on her face. “Look at this, you and I together on an eight hour long plane ride from Los Angeles, California to Bogota, Colombia. Interesting.”

I rolled my eyes. “Cut the shit, Kat. You know why I sat here and you know what I want to know so get on with it.”

She laughed sarcastically. “Damn, somebody isn’t in a good mood today.”

“You know why I am here sitting next to you. That little scene you caused had something to do with me. Tell me what that was all about.”

Kat rolled her eyes, a smirk still playing on her lips.“I have no idea what you are talking about, why you are here or what you want from me and it is not a good idea to speak to me in that tone.”

This time it was my turn to laugh. “What are you gonna do? Shove makeup down my throat? You’re a girl who looks like she hasn’t eaten a day in her life, I'm not scared of you.”

Her smirk fell from her lips, her eyes squinted as she glared me. I smirked at her, knowing my words affected her in some way. Suddenly, Kat grabbed my shirt in her small fist and pulled me down to her level. I felt her lips by my ear once again.

“You may think you’re all big and bad. Of course you do, I understand. You’re Harry Styles! The girls love you. You’re all strong, tall, and basically sex with legs, but I’ll have you know that just because I’m a girl, that gives you no license to try to demand things by attempting and failing to intimidate me.” Her grip on my shirt tightened. “I will knock you on to that sexy ass of yours so fast you won’t even know what hit you so I suggest you stop being a nosy prick and shut up the fuck up.” She released me, giving me a powerful shove. I groaned as my head hit the back of my seat. She’s strong for the little thing she is.

“Well, now I can properly introduce myself. I am Kat and it is a pleasure to meet you on this fine morning and I hope we have a wonderful seven month long trip together on your wonderful tour. Who knows maybe we’ll become best friends, wouldn’t that be lovely?” She took sip from the small red bottle she pulled from her bag, her eyes watching me, challenging me to say something to her.

I am determined to know who this bitch is, but this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far! Any guesses about what happened to Katerina? Comment, let me know what you think. I love you guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! If you're reading this thank you so much! You're rad! But this is just the beginning and I have so many plans for this story my first one in a long time. Give me some feedback please I really wanna hear from you and sorry if there were any grammar mistakes! ^.^


End file.
